


you can be king again

by StarrySpectacle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hotarubi no Mori e AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySpectacle/pseuds/StarrySpectacle
Summary: When Tomoya first met Wataru, he was a boy.
He continued visiting him, he told himself, out of curiosity for someone so strange.
Purely childish curiosity.





	

When Tomoya first met Wataru, he was a boy.

His family had gone to the countryside to visit his aunt, and as the adults ushered him off to play, he found himself alone. His sister was too young to go out with him, and his elder cousins were too old to spend their time with a _boring little kid_. He wasn’t absent-minded to the degree that would allow him to wander off alone without punishment, yet he found himself running out of things to do quickly, seated in his aunt’s yard and picking at dirt.

Two older boys on the street found him like this. Exchanging a glance, one offered to play a game with him. He’d hesitated at first, glancing back to his aunt’s door, before he nodded and slowly followed the two boys. They moved fast, and he’d had to start running to even have a chance of catching up with them. 

He’d never been far from home without his parents. Several times, amongst the boys encouraging him and telling him it was ‘just a bit further’ and his legs hurting from having to move so quickly, he felt guilty, tempted with the urge of going back. A teasing call from one of the boys distracted him, pulling his attention more to wanting to prove himself for whatever stupid reason he thought of. He wanted them to like him, maybe, or even invite him out again the next day.

That’s why, despite not knowing any of the geography around his aunt’s home, he followed them to the forest. It was still fairly light outside, and with smiles on their faces the two boys told him they wanted to play hide and seek- that they’d hide first, while Tomoya counted, and if he could find both of them they’d invite him out again the next day.

Tomoya, hope growing that he could do something new, different, and _exciting_ , had agreed. He’d closed his eyes tightly and murmured numbers loud enough for them to hear, and when he finally hit sixty, he opened his eyes and started looking for them.

 

Two hours later, dusk approaching and a chill making him shiver, Tomoya was definitely lost. His cheeks were wet with tears, and his vision was blurry as he continually stumbled around the trees and bushes, trying to find some sort of _anything_ that would tell him where he was or how he could get home. Instead, he found a person.

“Ah…!” Eyes wide, he’d only stared at the figure standing still, turned towards him but face obscured by a frightening mask. It wasn’t much more before he started crying again, falling to a seated position and covering his face, as if he could somehow fend off the figure before him. He couldn’t deal with being lost alone, yet now he was faced with some kind of...demon? Sure that he wouldn’t see his parents again, he let himself whine openly, causing the figure to let a surprised gasp out.

“Oh- oh, dear….this is a problem.” The voice didn’t seem demonic in nature, and Tomoya let himself peek through his fingers to catch a glimpse of the figure- who, as it moved, seemed to almost float over to him with a grace that was reminiscent of characters from the fantasy movies his parents let him watch. When he looked at the mask again, however, he whimpered and covered his face fully again, flinching away. 

“St-stay back…!” Tomoya managed, scrambling back on the ground. He slipped, falling onto his back, and he heard the masked figure laugh.

“Now, now, I’m not going to gobble you up. Crying boys don’t taste good~” Tomoya winced, sitting back up and flinching at the words. “Ah...but, really- you should leave here. It isn’t safe for children to be out at night,” the figure said, and Tomoya briefly wondered why he was out here too. 

“I...I don’t wanna be out here!” Tomoya managed, the figure pausing at how strong his voice was. “I’m lost- I- I got left behind, and…” his voice trailed off as the figure crouched down feet away, tilting its head behind the mask.

“A lost little rabbit, hmm~? Ah! Well, I guess I have no choice. Come, come! Stand up. I’m not going to eat you, and I’m not one of those scary mountain spirits...though maybe I shouldn’t tell you that~? Fufufu!” The figure motioned for him to stand, and Tomoya hesitantly held out his hand for it to take. 

It didn’t. Rather, it scooted back in a way that made Tomoya wonder if it wanted him to notice- it seemed a subtle difference, that the figure wasn’t moving any closer, and instead laughed again.

“Ah- I can’t help you up, little bunny. Your parents might not take you back if I do!” Tomoya’s lips twitched downward, and he found himself tearing up again. The figure stiffened, wildly turning its head to and fro before grabbing a lengthy stick, holding out one end to Tomoya. “Wait, don’t cry- here, take this, little one. I wasn’t lying about not being able to help you.” 

Tomoya hesitated again, wiping his eyes and frowning at the masked figure. He waited a few more seconds before taking the other end of the stick, letting himself be pulled up to stand on his feet. “I’m not a bunny! ‘M Tomoya M-”

“Tomoya-kun, then!” The figure shouted eagerly, already walking and making sure the distance between it and Tomoya remained constant. “I’ll lead you out of here, but make sure you’re careful not to come back. You might not meet a spirit as nice as I, the great Wataru, am~” The figure laughed. Tomoya shrunk away, suddenly much more timid as he trailed behind him.

“You’re weird…” He mumbled, just loud enough for the spirit to hear him. He received another booming laugh in return, and Wataru turned to glance back at him for a moment, mask still managing to make him seem scarier. He only looked at the mask for a few moments before he looked away, shuffling his feet and tugging at the stick with a rhythmless beat. Wataru didn’t seem to mind, only chuckling and continuing walking.

“You’re interesting! Not many humans stick around after they see my mask- even grown men shriek and run, fufufu~ I’d never have expected an absolutely normal boy to stay. How surprising!” Tomoya ignored Wataru’s chatter for the most part, face pulled into a pout and instead inspecting the spirit from behind.

He didn’t look any different from an ordinary human; his clothing seemed recent, and the only thing otherworldly about him was that horrifying mask and the long, pale hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Really, he only looked human. Tomoya’s pout deepened, wondering why he couldn’t touch him. Getting a piggy-back ride would certainly be a lot better than having to walk even more today.

“Why can’t I touch you?” Tomoya asked suddenly, footsteps becoming slightly harder as if to push his point further. Wataru’s steps slowed for a moment before they picked back up, his laugh echoing once again.

“It’s that a question! You’re full of surprises, Tomoya-kun! But, you see... That is a secret I’m afraid I cannot share with you just yet.” It was strange, hearing his voice, as if the spirit was still smiling while he spoke. Tomoya didn’t understand- it confused him, made him knit his eyebrows together and wonder if all spirits in the forest were so weird and flamboyant. Before he could say anything else, Wataru stopped.

“This is where we part ways, little rabbit. If you keep following this path, you’ll be able to get to the main road. Be careful now, and don’t follow any strange boys into the forest, fufufu~!” Wataru pushed Tomoya ahead using the stick, and Tomoya felt a tinge of sadness when he let go. Not wanting this to be over too soon, he called out to the spirit, who was turning around already.

“W-wait…! If- if I come back here, can I see you again?” He asked, voice squeaking and causing the spirit to freeze. There was silence for a moment, and Tomoya wondered if he’d done something to offend Wataru. Then, turning, the spirit tossed his arm and sent a flower falling to the ground before Tomoya.

“Perhaps you will, Tomoya-kun. I can’t promise I won’t eat you, though~” Wataru laughed, turning again and walking back to the forest. Tomoya bent over, picked up the flower, and looked back in time to see Wataru disappear into the bushes and trees. He waited a moment before turning, running down the road back to his aunt’s house.

He wasn’t sure how much trouble he’d be in when he got back, but he was already planning on seeing Wataru again, purely out of childish curiosity.

 

“Tomoya-kun, you look absolutely adorable!” Tomoya stood before Wataru, wearing his new high school uniform. He laughed, sounding embarrassed. 

“Wataru-kun, you’re being weird again. I just wanted to show you…” Tomoya mumbled, cheeks flushing as he continued on, leading the way as they walked through the woods. “It doesn’t look too big or something, right? I do like it, though, and my mom says it fits me well. She thinks I’m becoming mature already!” He said, head tilting upward to hide a grin.

“Fufufu~ So it seems you are! It’s been so long, I don’t even think I’ve seen you cry recently? Such a change from when you were little,” Wataru laughed. Tomoya spun around, instantly frowning at the spirit and rolling his eyes.

“I was a kid and lost! You really don’t let anything go, creep,” Tomoya said. He ignored Wataru’s laughter and continued. “Anyways, I’m catching up to you. I’m getting taller, too. Soon we’ll…” Tomoya trailed off, steps slowing until he stopped walking. He looked back up at Wataru’s mask, taking in the monstrous features that seemed so out of place on someone whose voice made him want to trust him. “Wataru-kun, how long have you been in this forest? I mean- you still haven’t told me how you came here, why I can’t touch you, or anything like that. I’ve told you all about myself,” he said, drawing a tilted head from Wataru. 

“...Ah, Tomoya-kun, I can’t tell you all of that…” Wataru started, holding up a hand to stop Tomoya from interrupting. “But...I suppose I can tell you a bit.” Tomoya seemed surprised he was getting anything. He followed him down the path, turning and trusting that the spirit would lead him out later. He always did. When they finally reach the first clearing they’d met in, Tomoya sits, looking wide-eye’d at Wataru in preparation for what he was going to say.

“You really don’t need to look so excited, little rabbit, I’m afraid this story isn’t that entertaining. You see, there is magic in me. No, no, don’t roll your eyes. I’m _serious_ ,” Wataru said, even as Tomoya raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled, nodding his head a bit. “I understand, it sounds ridiculous, but the magic is fragile. It can be broken easily. If a human touches me, my magic will break, and…” He paused, causing Tomoya to lean in. 

“And?” The human persisted, watching as Wataru leaned towards him as well.

“Poof!” In a rush, a burst of flower petals hit Tomoya in the face, and he fell back in surprise. Wataru laughed, though Tomoya was beginning to think he did it to avoid such serious topics as this one felt.

“Poof?” Tomoya asked, brushing petals off his uniform. Wataru nodded.

“Poof. As in...I would disappear. I’m not sure what happens beyond that, but in all it doesn’t sound pleasant, hmm?” Wataru said. Tomoya froze, gaze moving from the floor to Wataru’s mask. “No, it really doesn’t,” he continued, “which is why, as much as you’d like me to, I can’t touch you, little rabbit.” Tomoya’s face flushed, the moment broken. 

“I...I never…You’re such a weirdo,” Tomoya managed, turning away from Wataru and laying back, taking in the light filtering through the trees above them. Wataru chuckled, nodding and following Tomoya’s actions.

“Perhaps, but you keep coming to see me,” he pointed out. 

“That’s only because I want to learn more about you,” Tomoya began, being interrupted by a shout from Wataru.

“My precious Tomoya-kun wants to learn more about me?! I’m so lucky!” He cheered, throwing his arms into the air. Tomoya laughed, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t finished, you idiot! I met you when I was a kid, so do you really think I’m going to let you go so easily?” Tomoya asked, raising his eyebrow at Wataru. The spirit paused, turning to focus on the occasional leaf that blew across with the wind. He didn’t say anything after that. Tomoya didn’t, either. Instead, he found himself wanting to scoot closer to Wataru, despite the danger that was out there now, for Wataru more than him. 

Tomoya closed his eyes, trusting Wataru would wake him before sunset, and let himself be lulled by Wataru’s soft humming and the noises of creatures.

He could always learn more about Wataru the next day.

 

“I haven’t managed to scare you off yet?” Tomoya scowled at Wataru, ignoring him and taking a seat on the ground a few feet away from the spirit. Despite it being years since they’d met, he still made sure to take time while spending the summer in the country to see him. Even now, among his plans of getting into a good university and balancing what he wanted to do with his life with what he _should_ do, he visited Wataru. He still insisted it was purely curiosity that drove him to spend days, if not weeks, with the loud spirit.

“Like you could. I’m not a kid anymore, Wataru-kun; you saying that you’re going to eat me isn’t scary at all. In fact, it’s kind of really weird,” Tomoya muttered. Wataru laughed, tilting his head toward Tomoya, face still obscured by the mask he wore. It was more human-like than the year previously, as it seemed to get, and Tomoya found it easier to meet his gaze.

Only out of curiosity for someone so different. 

“If anything, it should be even _more_ scary! What happened to my little rabbit to make him so harsh? I’m wounded!” Wataru cried out, flopping onto his back and extending his arms out, as if they were wings he would use to soar away from his fictional heartbreak. Tomoya flinched away, Wataru’s hand landing too close for comfort, and scooted away to make sure the spirit didn’t actually touch him on accident. If Wataru noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“You’re so dramatic. Do you try to be this outlandish?” Tomoya asked, turning so that he was seated, facing Wataru now. His arms moved, elbows resting on dirty knees before propping his head in his hands. Wataru stayed with his face turned to the sky, hair bunched up beneath him and only a few strands reaching close to Tomoya. Tomoya pressed his fingers harder against his skin, turning his gaze away from Wataru’s hair to stare across the clearing.

“Fufufu! That’s a secret I dare not share! A magician only has his secrets~” Was the cryptic response. Tomoya groaned, rolling his eyes and doing his best to avoid looking directly at Wataru. It only worked for a few moments, before his gaze focused on the mask he wore. Suddenly, and rather loudly at that, Tomoya addressed him.

“Why do you wear that mask?” He asked. Wataru paused, then slowly turned to face Tomoya, still sprawled across the ground beside him. He was quiet for a moment, and Tomoya wondered if his question had crossed some kind of unspoken line between them.

“Ah~ My precious Tomoya-kun is truly still curious about me? How AMAZING~!” Wataru cheered, his voice every bit as loud as Tomoya would expect it to be without the mask. Tomoya’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he turned away from Wataru to glare at a patch of wildflowers across the clearing.

“Not at all, you pervert! It’s just weird. You’ve worn it every summer, and it changes all the time, so...It’s only natural to be curious, okay?!” Tomoya huffed, hunching over to avoid Wataru’s gaze, though by the trailing laughter, he figured he was doing an awful job.

“If you’re really wondering, little rabbit…” His voice shifted, moving as Wataru sat up and stood, stepping lightly to stand in front of Tomoya. “It’s so humans don’t get close to me. When they see my mask, they get frightened and run away, and then spread rumors to keep others away from here.” Tomoya raised his head, seeing that Wataru’s face was turned downwards, staring at him, and he grew more embarrassed, lips parting before he was interrupted. “But, there are some that aren’t afraid of me. It isn’t often that I meet them, and they’re usually much older than young elementary schoolers.” Wataru’s tone shifted, hand moving to hover next to Tomoya’s face before it was pulled away, a weak laugh echoing from behind his mask. “But you weren’t scared, Tomoya-kun. You still came to see me, monstrous face and all.”

Wataru moved to sit just in front of Tomoya, shushing him when he tried to object at how close he was. Wasn’t he scared that Tomoya might accidentally touch him? Why didn’t he seem to care about his own existence? Tomoya only watched, though, as Wataru stared at him in thoughtful silence.

“Tomoya-kun, you can take off my mask. I trust you.” 

Long fingers pulled back pale hair, and Wataru even inched his head forward, letting Tomoya know that he was serious. Tomoya hesitated, clearly looking uncomfortable at the thought of accidentally touching the spirit. What if he did? Why wasn’t Wataru even _thinking_ clearly?! Tomoya wasn’t special; in fact, he was so utterly boring it wouldn’t be a surprise if he ended up accidentally touching Wataru and losing the most interesting person in his life.

He wasn’t even aware he was crying until Wataru made a surprised sound, a hand reaching as if to wipe away his tears before it stopped mid-air. Tomoya flinched back, scrambling across the ground until he was a few feet away from Wataru. Unable to help himself, he continued crying, all the while feeling Wataru’s piercing gaze on him.

_Why wasn’t he leaving? Didn’t he know Tomoya would only manage to screw this up somehow? Wasn’t he aware how boring he was, and how there was almost nothing that stood out about him?_

_Why was he coming closer?!_

“Tomoya-kun.” Wataru’s voice was insistent, and Tomoya only shook his head. This was stupid; he was stupid. He didn’t understand why Wataru would offer to let him take off his mask, and any attempts at a guess only made him more confused. “My little rabbit, look at me. Please. I didn’t mean to frighten you- I merely wanted you to understand that I trusted you...However, I may have overestimated my confidence.” He sounded regretful, and Tomoya heard him crouch in front of him, setting a wide piece of paper before him covered in dots, leading somewhere he hadn’t been before.

“There’s a festival tomorrow night. The spirits of the forest get together, and it isn’t uncommon for humans to sneak in. I’ll be performing in it as well, and...I hope you’ll be able to make it.” Tomoya hadn’t heard Wataru sound this nervous before. Even when he’d first met him, he was loud and held an air about him that mystified the boy. He didn’t want to agree, but knowing Wataru was still inviting him out- that he didn’t seem at all bothered by Tomoya’s childish reaction- made him second-guess how confusing Wataru’s intentions towards him were.

Maybe- just maybe- they were similar.

Tomoya nodded slowly, wiping at his eyes. He heard Wataru chuckle, and in a moment the spirit’s hand twisted around, producing a rose from seemingly thin air. He set it down on top of the paper and, much to Tomoya’s embarrassment, leaned down to press his mask against Tomoya’s forehead, as if trying to mimic a comforting kiss.

_Really- was Wataru trying to make him confused?_

“H-hey-! You perverted spirit, was that all some ploy to get my guard down?!” Wataru laughed at Tomoya’s accusation, almost gliding away so that he could stand. 

“No, no, my rabbit! I simply couldn’t help myself. Seeing you so upset and defenseless...Ah, I couldn’t resist the moment!” Wataru chimed, causing Tomoya to groan, the mood from before almost entirely lost.

“You really are a pervert, Wataru-san. But...I’ll go. This better not be some weird trick, though, okay? I’m… I’m looking forward to it,” Tomoya said slowly. Though he couldn’t see Wataru’s face, it still made him embarrassed to even get out the words. Wataru laughed, moving as if to try and get close enough to wrap his arms around Tomoya, and Tomoya shouted back at him, dodging out from his body and running a few feet away. Wataru started after him again, and Tomoya had to hold back a laugh before he ran a few feet further, irritation dying away to something that he couldn’t put his finger on, too busy enjoying a moment with Wataru that seemed _normal_.

Later that day, when he returned to his aunt’s home and was met with his mother’s scolding on staying out so long and his sister’s questions about where he’d been and why he was smiling so much, he was still thinking about the spirit. Even as he dressed for bed after a well-earned bath, he reached into the pocket of his pants and carefully pulled out the paper and then the rose. Shifting on his bed to set them both on the window sill, he paused long enough to look out the curtains, trying to catch a glimpse of the forest where he knew Wataru was.

It was surprising that even now, after all these years, Wataru still managed to amaze him. Then again, biting back a smile at the thought of the next night, Tomoya didn’t mind at all.

 

Wataru didn’t meet him before the festival; he left a note with a nice-looking tree spirit that told Tomoya where to find the stage he was at, and when he arrived, there was a seat saved for him in the front. It was more than a bit unnerving, being around so many spirits and being unable to tell who was or wasn’t human, but something about the aspect of being able to see Wataru doing what he enjoyed was exciting. He was looking forward to it, he realized, cheeks reddening as the play was announced- one based on some old samurai myth that Tomoya honestly missed information of, instead distracted by the thought of seeing Wataru.

_I’ll tell him_ , Tomoya thought to himself as the crowd quieted down. _I need to tell him the truth. ___

__All thoughts shortly left his mind. Wataru was onstage first, and there was something about him Tomoya didn’t even expect, despite knowing the play they were putting on. His breath caught in his throat, and he leaned forward in his seat. A hand went to cover his mouth before he could let out a sound, eyes trained on Wataru._ _

__Wataru was smiling at him._ _

__Without his mask._ _

__Crying would be stupid to do, especially since the play had only just begun, so Tomoya could only watch, one hand keeping a tight grip on his leg as to avoid tears actually falling. Shortly said, Wataru was amazing. His voice was astounding, and his expressions- on more than one occasion, Tomoya could have sworn he winked at him, and his face only burned as a reply. Not for the first time, when met with the _experience_ that was Wataru, Tomoya was speechless. _ _

__The play blurred together for him, if he was honest. After it was finished, the spirit that had led him to the stage took him around the back, where he was instructed to wait for Wataru to come out. Tomoya felt sick; he had been so sure of what to tell Wataru before, but now, faced with the very real opportunity to get the words out, he debated running back to his aunt’s home. Before he could move even an inch, however, Wataru arrived._ _

__He was beautiful from close-up. Tomoya’s breath caught in his throat again, and he was jarred by the easy-going laugh from the spirit._ _

__“Tomoya-kun! You’re acting like a rabbit for sure tonight, jumping like that. Are the crowds too much for you?” Wataru sounded and looked concerned, eyebrows knitting together and gaze not leaving Tomoya’s face. Tomoya felt his cheeks flush again, and he turned his gaze away quickly._ _

__Did Wataru always stare at him like that from behind his mask?_ _

__“D...don’t look at me,” Tomoya managed quietly, causing Wataru to start before he began laughing. “Seriously! Are you always staring at me like that? No wonder you wear that mask, you pervert!” Wataru only kept laughing, causing Tomoya’s face to grow redder in embarrassment. Damn him!_ _

__“I can’t help it, Tomoya-kun! You should know that. You’re too interesting to keep my eyes away,” Wataru said. He reached behind his back, and moments later brought his arm back out. Hanging from his hand was a strip of fabric that was a decent length, and Tomoya watched him skeptically._ _

__“You know, I didn’t expect you to actually be some kind of pervert. What do you intend to do with that?” Tomoya asked, nodding at the cloth. Wataru looked surprised for a moment, eyes widening, and Tomoya regretted looking back at him. Seriously, damn this guy for being so damn charming in everything he did._ _

__“Ah- no, nothing like that at all my rabbit! I’m a bit surprised that you would suggest it...but I suppose even my Tomoya-kun isn’t wholeheartedly innocent either now, hmm? How surprising...Fufufu~! Hold out your arm. I want to make sure I don’t lose you.” He sounded honest, at least, eyes looking almost pleadingly at Tomoya. He nodded, then, holding out his arm carefully to Wataru._ _

__Wataru was extremely careful as he tied the soft cloth around Tomoya’s wrist. He tightened it just enough so it wouldn’t move around or risk coming undone, and for a moment, Tomoya could have sworn he felt Wataru’s fingers gently pressing at his wrist through the cloth, sliding across the fabric before the spirit smiled at him and brought his gaze away from his hand.Tomoya laughed nervously, turning his gaze away and willing away the thought that Wataru had smiled at him just now- this wasn’t good for his heart at all._ _

__“Thank you, Wataru-kun…” Tomoya managed, and Wataru hummed in response. When he finished tying the other end of the fabric around his own wrist, he looked to Tomoya, nodding his head towards the food stalls._ _

__“Let’s get going, Tomoya-kun. I want you to have fun tonight. I want to have fun _with_ you tonight,” Wataru smiled, causing Tomoya’s heart to go into overdrive. He nodded quickly, allowing Wataru to pull him into the crowd of spirits, excitedly chattering and pointing one out every few moments. It surprised Tomoya, to see Wataru so cheerful and open with people around him. He watched the spirit move carefully, not touching anyone they passed by in case they were a human sneaking in for the festival._ _

__Wataru certainly kept him busy. Moving from stall to stall, they laughed and joked, and Tomoya felt more comfortable around the spirit than he had before. It was a pleasant feeling, almost as if he were home. Watching the spirit move comfortably, easily chattering about spirits they saw or the food that was available, Tomoya didn’t realize he was zoning out until he felt a mask pressed over his face._ _

__“Wah-! Wataru-kun, what is this?!” He held his arms as still as he could, and Wataru only laughed in response._ _

__“I thought you’d like a mask of your own, Tomoya-kun. I have to say, it certainly fits you~” The spirit teased. Tomoya reached up once he was sure Wataru moved his arm away far enough, pulling the mask off to peer at the cover. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, and he looked at Wataru with an only _slightly_ irritated glare as he slid the rabbit mask back on, turning it to the side of his head and tugging lightly at their connected arms._ _

__“Haha, very funny, Wataru-kun,” Tomoya said. Wataru looked as though he’d start laughing again, so Tomoya turned away to peer into the crowds of spirits. “...It’s getting a bit crowded- can...we go somewhere quieter? I, um…” It was now or never, he told himself firmly, still not looking back at Wataru. “I want to talk to you about something.”_ _

__There was silence, at first, and Tomoya was worried he’d messed up somehow. Maybe he’d read the situation wrong- at least, he was worried so until Wataru spoke up. “Of course, Tomoya-kun. Come, I know the perfect place.” Tomoya let Wataru pull his arm and lead him out of the crowds, trusting him to take them to whatever destination he had in mind._ _

__

__Minutes later, the two lay on the ground in the same clearing they’d claimed as theirs when Tomoya was still a child. They were mostly side by side, bodies carefully separated so nothing would go wrong. They had both been silent for a while, staring at the stars and slowly being overcome with fatigue from the day. When Tomoya spoke, he was hesitant to break the silence._ _

__“Wataru-kun...Why did you invite me tonight?” He asked. Wataru chuckled beside him, turning his head to look warmly at him._ _

__“Tomoya-kun, you’re still questioning my intentions?” Tomoya stared at him, evidently unamused by the returned question. “Ah- well, you certainly have a way of seeing through me. Fufufu, very interesting indeed.” Wataru turned his gaze towards the stars again, smile visible when Tomoya peeked over at him. “I wanted to spend a night with you as the real me. Not a scary forest spirit that wears masks and hides who he is from people because he’s afraid.”_ _

__“Afraid…? Wataru-kun, what are you-” Tomoya was cut off even as he propped himself up on his arm, looking at Wataru in confusion._ _

__“Shh, rabbit. You shouldn’t interrupt someone when they’re speaking. I want to tell you a story, Tomoya-kun. It’s about a boy who thought himself lost; an orphan boy, you know, with a name that doesn’t really matter. Really, it’s almost completely forgotten as the years go by. He was abandoned in the forest as a child, and his parents left him with no way of survival.” Wataru’s smile was still there, though it was greatly different from what Tomoya preferred it to look like. He looks sad, Tomoya thought to himself, as if he’s...Oh._ _

__This was it. The real story Wataru had avoided telling him all those years ago- how he’d come to live in the forest with the other spirits._ _

__“Wataru-kun, are you sure you want to-” He began, protesting as Wataru held up his free hand._ _

__“Tomoya, _please _. Even when you’re impatient, I want to listen to you, but...I want to tell you something, too. Will you listen to my story?”___ _

____Against all sense of right inside him, Tomoya nodded. A bitter taste formed in the back of his throat, though he ignored it to instead watch Wataru’s face._ _ _ _

____“Thank you. Now...This child was found by the spirits of the forests and, in order to quiet him, they placed a mask over his head. Had it been any regular occurrence, they might have left the child there to die. However, as soon as they set the mask down, the child laughed and ceased crying. The spirits were amazed, and soon, they grew to love the boy like one of their own. They raised him from a child, each taking on duties to ensure he would grow into a fine young man…” Wataru trailed off, eyes unfocusing for a moment as if blurred by something, which was quickly blinked away. He continued._ _ _ _

____“However, unlike the spirits, the human continued to grow. Once the spirits realized that he would one day leave them, since human’s lives are so short compared to that of a spirit, they wished for a way to save him. Their wishes were granted, you see. The mountain spirit- the one that resided over their forest, took pity on these spirits and the boy, and used his magic to help the boy live longer, not aging as he did. However...Tomoya-kun, magic like that is fragile. Humans...can break that fragility into pieces, and the boy would disappear if he were ever to be touched by one.”_ _ _ _

____Wataru sat up more now, and his head turned upwards, focusing on the sky above them. It was as if he couldn’t look at Tomoya; not when he was talking about this. “It was easy, at first; staying away from humans, that is. They never posed any real interest to the spirit, and, after all, he had all the friends he’d need in the other spirits. What more could he want…?” Tomoya could have sworn Wataru’s voice was wavering, and he could almost imagine the tears dripping down Wataru’s cheeks. He hoped he was imagining them._ _ _ _

____“But...That all changed, one day. It was a regular summer day, Tomoya-kun, when a little human boy walked into the forest and changed everything. He’d gotten lost, and...ah,” Wataru trailed off, looking over to Tomoya with a sad, entirely too vulnerable smile on his face. “I suppose you know the rest of this story.”_ _ _ _

____Tomoya was speechless. He looked at Wataru in silence, feeling tears threatening at his own eyes. It didn’t make sense, he thought to himself, and for a moment he was angry. Why did this have to happen to him? He was a regular kid; there wasn’t anything special about him. There _shouldn’t_ have been anything that would have drawn in Wataru to his mundane appearance and life._ _ _ _

____“...Why me?” Tomoya finally asked, hands sliding to cover his face so that Wataru didn’t see his tears. “Why did you pick me?”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t, Tomoya-kun,” Wataru said, voice moving closer. “You saved me- you took a lonely, scared spirit and made him believe he could be truly happy.” There was something in his voice- something that frightened Tomoya more than anything else he’d said that night. Tomoya didn’t look at him, instead curling in on himself. He didn’t want to believe what the other was implying because it _wasn’t fair_. At all. _ _ _ _

____“Don’t say that, Wataru…” Tomoya began, his voice wavering and betraying his emotions. Wataru didn’t say anything, and Tomoya felt the shift of the fabric between them that signaled that he was moving. He felt his breath close to his side, and then felt the mask on his head get pushed down. Wataru moved closer, pausing in front of him for a moment, dangerously close, and Tomoya felt the mask press more against his own skin, just for a moment._ _ _ _

____“I love you, my rabbit.”_ _ _ _

____With Wataru’s voice close to his ear and those words whispered, Tomoya reacted instinctively. His hand jerked away from his face to push at Wataru, surprising both him and the spirit, who didn’t make any effort to move away._ _ _ _

____Tomoya’s hand landed on Wataru’s arm. He felt cool skin under his fingertips. Wataru’s skin. The spirit didn’t make a sound at first, before a soft ‘ah…’ escaped him._ _ _ _

____Tomoya’s neck hurt with the intensity that he swung his head around to look at Wataru, eyes wide and mouth opening. Already, Wataru’s arm was glowing, the magic that the spirit of the forest gave him to live beginning to break. Tears flooded Tomoya’s eyes, and he shook his head._ _ _ _

____“No- oh my god, Wataru- I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t-” Nothing he got out sounded good enough for the situation. This was entirely his fault. Wataru was disappearing and it was all Tomoya’s fault. Wataru, for all things considered, didn’t look scared. He almost looked _happy_._ _ _ _

____“Why are you smiling- you shouldn’t be smiling!” Tomoya said, voice rising in panic. “Why aren’t you mad?!” he asked, weakly pulling back as Wataru tugged on the strip of fabric that still bound them to one another._ _ _ _

____“I can finally touch you, Tomoya,” the spirit said, and as Wataru drew him into a hug, Tomoya caught tears on his cheeks. Tomoya pressed into the hug, his own arms wrapping around the surprisingly solid spirit’s waist and pressing his face into Wataru’s chest, thin shoulders shaking as he sobbed. “Please don’t cry, little rabbit,” Wataru murmured to him, arms tightening as he lost his balance, the both of them falling to the ground. Wataru’s grip around Tomoya loosened, and then seemed to disappear entirely._ _ _ _

____“I can’t- ...Wataru?” Tomoya moved, pushing himself off the ground to balance on his knees and stare at the empty space between him and the grass. “Wataru?!” he called, more panicked now. The only hint that Wataru had even been there was the empty knot at the other end of the fabric Wataru had tied around his wrist earlier that evening._ _ _ _

____He was gone._ _ _ _

____Tomoya shook as he leaned back down, a fresh wave of tears falling. He carefully pulled the rest of the fabric to his chest, hunching over himself. He brought the fabric to his lips, eyes squeezing shut._ _ _ _

____"I love you too," Tomoya whispered against the fabric he held to his lips, tears soiling it as he curled in on himself. He couldn't forget him. He wouldn't allow himself to._ _ _ _

____He would always remember the old forest spirit that helped him out of the forest when he was younger._ _ _ _

____He would remember the way Wataru laughed when he chased him, the teasing lift to his voice when Tomoya grew more and more flustered by his words, how he’d always be trying to get closer to Tomoya despite the years that he was alone and the threat of touching him, the way he looked in front of the audience of spirits only hours before._ _ _ _

____He would always remember Wataru._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's been a few months in the making and it hurt a lot to write but. Here it is. Find me on twitter @bulletdart !!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
